The present invention relates generally to latching arrangements.
To erect certain articles such as table tops, bunks, cabinets, chairs, and the like, it is common to latch them to other articles, such as walls, particularly in arrangements such as truck cabs and ship or boat cabins where the most use must be made of relatively little space. When the articles are not in use, they can typically be folded out of the way or otherwise stowed and, often, are latched in the folded or stowed position, as well. There are, of course, numerous uses for latch assemblies in other forms of arrangements, as well, such as on gates, and on automobile doors, hoods, and trunks, to name but a few.
It is usually desirable to make latches as unobtrusive as possible. However, most latches are designed such that they have relatively high profiles. Walls to which articles such as table tops, bunks, cabinets, chairs and the like are latched often have fairly large, obtrusive recesses in which connecting or striker bars intended to mate with other latch components on the articles are disposed. It is desirable to provide a latch assembly that can have a comparatively low profile such that the size of a recess in which a connector bar for the latch assembly is disposed can be minimized.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a latch assembly comprises a plate and an arm pivotable between a closed and an open position relative to the plate about a pivot axis. The pivot axis is substantially aligned with a line of entry of a connecting bar to a latched position in which, when the arm is in the closed position, the connecting bar is entirely surrounded by both the plate and the arm together and partially surrounded by the arm and the plate individually, the plate being fixed relative to the line of entry.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an arrangement comprising a latch assembly is provided. The arrangement comprises a first assembly comprising a surface and, extending relative to the surface, a connecting bar. The arrangement also comprises a second assembly comprising a surface and a plate attached to the surface, and an arm pivotable between a closed and an open position relative to the plate about a pivot axis, and wherein the pivot axis is substantially aligned with a line of entry of the connecting bar to a latched position in which, when the arm is in the closed position, the connecting bar is entirely surrounded by both the plate and the arm together and partially surrounded by the arm and the plate individually, the plate being fixed relative to the line of entry.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a latch assembly includes a plate and an arm, at least one of the plate and the arm being pivotable about a pivot axis such that the plate and the arm are adapted to define a closed and an open position. The pivot axis is substantially aligned with a line of entry of a connecting bar to a latched position in which, when the plate and the arm are in the closed position, the connecting bar is entirely surrounded by both the plate and the arm together and partially surrounded by the arm and the plate individually. At least one of the plate and the arm is fixed relative to the line of entry.